Atomic Palace
"I have become death, the destroyer of worlds!" :- The Bhagavad Gita Tactical Analysis * Destroyer of Hope: The most powerful superweapon in the game, the Atomic Bomb's area-of-effect and damage is so high, when aimed right it could demolish an entire enemy base, with the exception of the enemy Conyard. * Just give up and lie down: The Palace sends a very heavy bomber covered with thick layers of planar shields to drop the bomb. Once launched, it cannot be intercepted--the only tactic in such an event is to flee, and for buildings that is not an option. * A Nuclear Error: However, despite its unrivalled destructive power, the weapon has some disadvantages. For one, it is very slow to arm and ready for launch, so for the duration the Atomic Palace must be protected at all costs. It also consumes large amounts of energy and material to make the weapon, so a premature explosion would be a huge blow against the commander's bank account. Background "47 47 2e 20 59 6f 75 20 77 69 6e 2e 20 3d 28" :- Last transmission by an EP Command Node shortly before it was vaporised by an Atomic Bomb. A Soviet ICBM carrying a Vacuum Imploder warhead can fuse an entire city block into a superdense core in an instant. The Proton Collider can blast six macro-explosions within a kilometre of each other, devastating a wide area. The Imperial Psionic Decimator can buckle steel and melt minds in a vast area using nothing but the gestalt will of a number of psionic empaths. And all of these are but mere firecrackers when compared to the Chinese Atomic Bomb. How both the Nationalists and the Communists invented this terrible weapon at the same time is unknown. The most likely theory is that one stole the technology from the other. What is known is that two bombs were loaded into old bombers and sent on their final mission. On August 6, 1968, the Communist bomb named Shao Tóng was dropped on Nanking, while the Nationalist bomb, named Heng Fu, was dropped on Beijing. Upon reaching the optimal height, one subcritical mass of Jade was shot at another. The Jade, having thus reached critical mass, then broke down, and then again, and yet again, in a chain reaction that produced more energy than any conventional power plant in the world could hope to. The explosion, in a flash of light bright enough to melt the retinas of people looking at it, released its energy mostly in a blast front and thermal radiation. The blast wave can reach 1,000 kilometres per second, which is made more horrific by the debris set on fire by the intense light. Anything within 1.6 kilometres is completely destroyed, with temperatures in the ensuing fireball reaching up to 4000 degrees Celsius. People caught in the fireball are instantly vaporised, leaving either carbon shadows painted on the walls and pavement, or even more disturbing so, still carbon statues of themselves, arms shielding themselves from the all-conflagrating heat, mouths open in silent screams. From a further range of destruction up to 6.6 kilometres, people caught in the blast will be ripped apart, due to intense pressure waves within the soft tissue. The thermal radiation, meanwhile, will ignite whatever can be ignited, including people. Both Nanjing and Beijing were completely obliterated by these weapons. Even some distance from the detonation point, people were horribly burned by the thermal radiation and died soon after, and secondary fires started by burning debris thrown by the blast wave caused a firestorm that destroyed any remaining settlements and much of the countryside outside the city. Over the course of the next two weeks, nearly every city, town, and collection of villages was destroyed by either side in an insane attempt to end the decades long civil war. Over three-quarters of the population of China died within a month, but the worst was yet to come. In the irradiated ashes of what was once China, the Atomic Kingdom found the remaining stockpiles of atomic weapons and took them back to their strongholds to await judgement. It was up to the Viceroy to decide the fate of these infernal warheads. Though many Nobles, Eunuchs and Bureaucrats wished to destroy the weapons right there and then, the Viceroy decided instead to harness them for the greater good of the Atomic Kingdom, but only against military forces that dared to threaten Atomic China. Unfortunately, that is pretty much every single military force in the world, but even the Viceroy has no wish to further inflict atomic horrors on cities full of innocent civilians. Fenghuang Strategic Bomber "No going back." :- Fenghuang pilot upon lift-off. While the Atomic Kingdom could certainly vaporize their enemies with one simple press of a button from space, the Viceroy decided that to make such a decision would make the Atomic Kingdom as monstrous as the KMT and PLA forces that destroyed China in the first place. Instead, on making the decision to only utilize atomic weapons on the world's military forces, the Kingdom's engineers were required to design a way to deploy a bomb while minimizing the threat of civilian casualties. It was decided that the only way to ensure this was to utilize the most heavily protected warplane ever designed. The Fenghuang is piloted by a single clone, the aircraft itself encased in layer after layer of planar shields, making it immune from any and all anti-air weapons. Allied Apollos, Soviet MiGs, Imperial Tengus, all fail to down the Fenghuang as it closes on its target. Understandably, the clones who are chosen for such a task are considered outcasts by all others, and to prevent issues, Fenghuang pilots are kept separate from the rest of the clone population, and are quite often killed off for the necessary evil they have committed. Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons